The Best Sort of Idea
by TheDimensionOfWords
Summary: Drabble. Uhura takes matters into her own hands when it seems the senior officers are in need of cheering up. Cracky, silly shenanigans and cuddles.


**A/N: Probably the crackiest thing I have ever written, but I sure had fun while doing it!**

Honestly, Uhura couldn't take it any more. The whole bridge crew had been stressed out and on edge for going on three days, after one of their more traumatic brushes with death. She could only think of one way to remedy it.

A slumber party.

She didn't care that they were professional adults. She thought it would be brilliant to be reminded of childhood and the light of life, after such a shaking look at mortality. And she knew just who to ask to be her ally in making this plan a reality.

So when Captain Kirk stood, and made his way to the turbolift for lunch, leaving Spock in command, she slipped in after him. He raised his eyebrows at the sight of her eager face, but made no comment till the door were closed and the lift was moving.

"To what do I own the pleasure, Lieutenant?" He asked with a smile, leaning against the wall of the lift.

"Oh, nothing on the record, sir," she smiled mischievously. "I just think that… some of the officers seem like they need a way to relax."

Kirk hummed thoughtfully, "I'm sure you have something in mind then, Nyota. Why don't you join me for lunch and you can fill me in?"

She nodded, "I'd love to, Jim."

—-

As suspected, Jim quite liked the idea. They decided to set up an unused rec room with some cots and other bedding, and requested that it be done, much to the confusion of some poor ensigns. As the rec rooms would have replicators, any food would be covered. All that was left was to get the others to agree, which would be the hard part.

They split the list, so Uhura was charged with convincing Scotty, Chapel, and Chekov, while Kirk was to weasel Bones, Sulu, and the hardest of all, Spock, into such an illogical activity.

"Hello, Mr. Scott," was all she had to say to claim her first victim.

"Come on, Christine, it will be fun!" Got an utterly bemused Chapel to agree, as they both held back some laughter at the whole idea.

"Sleepovers are a Russian inwention." Here, it seemed her work was done for her.

As she and Jim met in the rec room at the end of their shifts, they watched with some pride as their fellow officers slipped through the door slightly awkwardly, all out of uniform and in more comfortable civvies. Spock was the last to enter, and Uhura decided not to ask just how Jim had convinced him.

"Bones might have helped," he whispered out of the side of his mouth anyway. She just shook her head and grinned. She sometimes was positive that the three of them were nothing but overgrown children.

Uhura made sure they weren't going to start with an awkward silence, so she stood and pulled out the harp Spock had gifted her some time ago. "Scotty, got any requests? I've been practicing some classic Scottish ballads that I'd love to show off."

And so the evening began. Starting with songs, Bones happily belting out some of his own, much to everyone's amusement, and Chekov treating them to something in Russian that had Uhura in tears of laughter, as she was the only one who could understand it. Spock even took up the harp for a time when Uhura passed it to him and charmed them all with some beautiful Vulcan tunes.

They went on from there to telling stories, possibly engaging in a minor food fight, and ending with an old Earth movie after much debate on just what title. Everyone settled in to watch, pushing several of the bedding units together to create something sort of like a giant couch. Kirk settled himself in the middle, and slowly everyone found their spot around him. Spock sat cross legged by his side, Uhura coming to rest on the other, Scotty following beside her. Bones stretched out beside Spock, and Chapel sat beside him. Chekov and Sulu sat next to Scotty. As the movie started, Kirk stretched his arms out on either side, managing to pull Bones and Spock on one side, and Uhura and Scotty on the other closer. The others followed suit and by the time the movie ended, everyone was sound asleep.


End file.
